fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
DinoTerror Genesis
DinoTerror Genesis (DinoTerror: Genesis in Canada and New Zealand) is an open world 3D survival game for 3DS and PS Vita and the final installement in the first DinoTerror trilogy, with more trilogies following after, such as the Dinosaurian trilogy, starting with Dinosaurian. Story Chapter I: The Begging The criminal mastermind Maulris Sledge abducts two 9-year old children (James and Jim) and their 13-year old brother in law (Jake), and drops them on Saurisle, an island in the Arctic Ocean. Little does he know there are dinosaurs on the island. When Maulris leaves, a dinosaur can be heard roaring in the distance. One of the bros, James, is fascinated by dinosaurs and runs off to find it. The other two give chase. The feeling they're being watched haunts them, probably forever. Chapter II: Genesis The brothers finally find James, only to see hem engulfed by blood. Soon, an Austroraptor appears and kills James, as the two others, Jim and Jake, quickly leave. Attempting survival, they kill a Velociraptor and roster it's flesh, having almost starved. After eating the raptor, Jake gets a food poisoning due to the raptor having been bitten by a Sinornithosaurus, which has a nocuous bite. After collecting several pieces of food, a Teratophoneus appears and steals some of their food. They quickly leave with the carnivore chasing after them. When they finally get out of the forest, they encounter the "lizard king": Tyrannosaurus. Chapter III: Battle in the Morass In a dark swampy morass, the T-Rex is still chasing the bros. They constantly try to outrun it but it keeps appearing in front of them. The bros quickly run but sink away in the quicksand. When the dinosaur gets close, they jump out of the quicksand. The Tyrannosaurus runs after him but bumps against a tree. The Rex follows Jake and Jim near a mountain, but they roll a boulder, making it fall on the T-Rex's head, killing him. As the giant falls on the ground, the Teratophoneus, who was also following them, completely devours the Tyrannosaurus, until nothing remains of the Rex. The Teratophoneus, which is now full, leaves the brothers alone and walks away. Chapter IV: Return When the brothers get at the beach, the Austroraptor that murdered James appears in front of them. Jim crafts a lee board and a sabre, but the raptor kills Jake as well and runs off, leaving Jim entirely alone on the island. When Jim tries to grab the lee board he gave to his brother in law, the Austroraptor returns, now with his copartners, as well some Oviraptors, Compsognathus and Microraptors. After a huge chase, Jim sees a boat nearby. He calls for help and the ship notices him, but when James goes on board, the Austroraptor does as well and kills Jim, at which point the captain locks himself in his room. The dinosaurs take over the boat. Nobody knows about the existence of Saurisle, except for one person: Maulris Sledge. Gameplay Gameplay is virtually the same as DinoTerror without weapons, making it more like Slender: The Eight Pages and The Arrival. All dinosaurs must be avoided and cannot be harmed or put to sleep. Dinosaurs *Compsognathus *Velociraptor *Spinosaurus *Oviraptor *Dacentrurus *Tarchia *Irritator *Ichtyovenator *Deinodon *Tarbosaurus *Koparion *Mei Long *Polacanthus *Gastonia *Microraptor *Tyrannosaurus (secondary antagonist) *Teratophoneus (secondary antagonist) *Austroraptor (main antagonist) Trivia *The game was originally supposed to be an Teen/12+/B rated game in which dinosaurs who must save their kids must be controlled, but was ultimately replaced. Category:Dinosaurs Game Category:Horror Games Category:Survival Games Category:Open World Games Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:3D Games Category:Sequels Category:Expansion Corporations, Inc. Category:Rated M Games Category:Rated 16 Games Category:Single Player Games Category:Multiplayer Games